


Welcome to Rehab

by Aweebwrites



Series: Big Cats Need Love Too [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Grooming, Hybrids, Injury Recovery, Jay knows how to get what he wants, M/M, Mating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, big cats that is, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: This was the last place Kai and his small pride expected to end up... But maybe, it's no so terrible...Cole finally gets to move in with Zane. Activities ensue.
Relationships: Chamille/Tox (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Neuro/Griffin Turner
Series: Big Cats Need Love Too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108568
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Welcome to Rehab

It had started out as a normal day on the Africa Savannah. 

It was the dry season again and most of the Zebras, Buffalo, Gazelles and the lot had moved on to better grazing grounds. Food would be scarce soon but for now, the odd Lion pride with a sole Cheetah lay content under a tree, stomachs full from their catch of an adult Zebra. Jay purred, his tail flicking as Kai cleaned him up, his rough tongue making quick work of getting rid of the remains of their shared meal while Nya took the opportunity to doze.

“You sure you don’t want me to cut your mane just a little? Just under the chin?” Jay asked as he rolled over on his back so he had a better angle to lick at the long, naturally spiking lengths of fur that grew from his neck.

“No way.” Kai huffed as he lifted his head a little from his place on his stomach to give Jay more room. “My mane’s perfectly fine, thank you very much.” He rumbled, running a padded hand through said mane.

“Whatever you say…” Jay huffed, smiling up at Kai as he looked down at him.

Kai couldn’t help but lean down to give his mate a fond lick, Jay’s purrs echoing as he did. Nya lifted her head then, sniffing the air, grimacing as she did.

“Do you smell that?” She asked, looking across at them before getting to her feet and walking around the tree.

“Smoke?...” Kai says as he and Jay sniffed the air too, getting to their feet.

“Guys…” Nya called and they walked around the tree, their eyes widening at the large plume of smoke not too far away.

Wildfire.

They thought that by going in the opposite direction, that they could escape it. But that wasn’t the case. The wind suddenly shifted, carrying both the flames and the smoke in their direction. The dry grass from the dry season was perfect fuel for the fire and before they knew it, they were surrounded, engulfed in thick smoke.

“We have to get through!” Nya yelled over the crackling of flames, coughing shortly after.

“But the flames are all around! We can’t get through and-” Jay cut himself off to sink into a coughing fit, unable to catch his breath.

Kai looked around on his hind legs, covering his mouth as he coughed as well. There has to be a way out! He looked around quickly then spotted an area where the flames were lesser. Without a thought, he scooped a still coughing Jay up, startling the Cheetah. Before he could ask, he was being thrown, landing on the other side of the smoke and flames. He greedily took in fresh air as the winds blew the smoke back towards the fire. Nya was thrown next and Jay got to his feet, looking into the smoke, seeing Kai in there still, collapsed.

“Kai!” He yelled, rushing forward- only to flinch back at the roaring flames.

He gritted his teeth. Fire won’t stop him from getting to his mate! He stepped back then raced forward, jumping over the flames, wincing as his paws landed on hot, burning grass but he kept pushing forward. He crouched next to Kai where he had collapsed, breathing shallowly. He swung his arm over his shoulder as is eyes stung from the smoke then looked for an escape. There wasn’t any- any easy ones that is. He braced himself then crouched, standing again with Kai over his shoulder, his weight almost too much. He walked forward, on the burning grass, trying not to breathe too deeply. Relief came through Nya who had finally recovered enough to realise what was going on. Together, they took on Kai’s weight and walked out of the fire and smoke, walking as far as they could before Jay’s legs buckled, sending them all under collapse. He coughed as Nya turned Kai over on his back, lowering her head to his mouth.

“He’s- he’s breathing but barely.” She managed to get out around the coughs, looking to Jay before her eyes widened. “Jay…” She whispered, looking at his burnt feet, most of the damage on the thick pads of his pawed feet.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Jay told her before shifting closer to Kai with a wince, placing a hand on his chest. “Please be ok…” He whispered then grunted once something lodged into his neck.

He blinked as he reached up to bat it away, his eyes widening once it fell into his lap. A dart. He knew about these. His parents warned him it meant that humans would come to take them away.

“Nya-” His warning came too late, seeing her paw the dart out of her arm. The world began to spin as his body got heavy.

‘Not all humans are bad.’ His mother once told him.

Jay’s eyes fell shut as he slumped against Kai, Nya’s shaking of his shoulder doing nothing to help keep him awake. He just hopes… These are some of the good ones…

________________

When Jay came to, it was to an odd place he’s never seen before. He was in a place with a large tree, rocks and sparse grass that would have reminded him of home had it not been for the metal caging around them. He groggily pushed himself up, looking around, noting that the top of the cage was layered with glass to keep out rain and to keep them in. He struggled to remember all that happened before and once he did, he was immediately scrambling to his feet- only to pause, noticing that they felt weird. He looked back at them, noticing that they were tightly wrapped up in something white. He wracked his brain for the name for it. Bandages. Right. So then… Were these humans good? But… He looked around again, anxiety filling him once he realised that he was alone. Where’s Kai? And Nya?

“Finally up, aren’t you?” He startles, looking around for the source of the voice with his body coiled tight, ready to fight if he has to. “Over here.” His head whipped to where a redhead had just entered through a passage.

“You probably can’t understand me but you’ll be put with your friends once you’re all healed up.” Skylor called as she walked over to the hesitant Cheetah demi human without fear.

She reached out and he hissed at her but she only dropped her hand on his head, ruffling the curly hair there. Jay was too confused to know how to react. What the heck was this human doing?

“Sit tight for a couple of days. Maybe a week.” Skylor guessed then got up and headed out again, locking the doors behind her.

“You really are either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish.” Neuro spoke lightly and Skylor snorted.

“The anesthesia hasn’t worn off fully. He’s still disoriented and confused so even if he were to attack, I’d be able to see it coming.” Skylor huffed lightly, a smirk on her face and Neuro shook his head.

“Have you heard anything on the wildfire?” He asked her.

“Still going. No-one’s allowed to interfere unless it either lasts for over three days or if it’s endangering endangered species.” Skylor informed him as she crossed her arms. “I left Bolobo to keep an eye on things and to help out where he can. Speaking of, I should head back to help.” She sighed, looking back into Jay’s cell.

“You could keep them, you know.” She spoke after a moment. “Lion and Cheetah demi humans are almost a dime a dozen back on the Savannah planes. It’ll be good for you to keep to the basics too. All you can think about is the rare.” She huffed and Neuro gave a wry smile.

“I’ll think about it.”

____________

Jay was still miffed by the human that had patted his head but he was at least glad to know that he’d be put where Kai and Nya are soon. Until then, he’d just have to wait and recover. He didn’t want Kai to see how his feet were after all. The pain started to kick in after a while and walking on them hurt. He had to keep laying down. Until then, he wasn’t going to make any trouble. And he hadn’t. He was so tame with everyone who came and went, they had even started to pat his head and play around. It was admittedly fun. The grey haired human was the one that visited him most, checking on his feet and offering him snacks for good behaviour. It was on one of those visits that he heard Kai for the first time since he got here. His roar was unmistakable. He was on his feet before the human could finish inspecting his now bandage free legs, calling out to him, holding onto the cage as he did. Kai must have heard him since he heard an even more desperate roar in return and a lot of commotion.

He gave a pitiful mew, wanting to be by his side again, missing him… He casted his gaze to the gray haired human he’s assuming is a doctor then had an idea. He slumped as he sat, giving another pitiful sound then laid down when Kai’s roars tapered off, pressing his ears down.

“Jeez…” Ash says, rubbing the back of his head, looking at the cheetah who was looking at him with big, sad golden brown eyes, the black tear streak markings down his face not helping him feel any less sorry for the rather nice Cheetah.

He sighed as he walked over, ruffling his hair.

“Your legs are healing up nicely. You still have a little ways to go but…” Ash’s heart squeezed once the Cheetah demi human gave a soft purr, leaning up into his touch. “... I’ll see if I can talk to Chamille and Neuro to reunite you guys.” He told him and it was a struggle for Jay to not perk up at that.

He had to make it seem as if he couldn’t understand them and keep the demi human secret safe. He watched as the doctor left, his tail flicking from side to side as he did. Kai, Nya… Soon…

___

And soon indeed. The next day found himself being collared of all things and simply being led to their habitat, receiving several pats and strokes along the way by curious admirers. So maybe there were some benefits to being as liked as he was…

“Are others down?” Karlof asked Tox as she leaned against the display window.

“Yeah. It’s just a light sedative though so they’ll be waking up pretty soon.” She told him as Chamille stroked Jay’s head before she began working at his collar.

Without prompting, Karlof opened the door with Jay right behind him, tail flicking excitedly to go in. He then pushed open the second door and Jay shot past him before it was fully opened, darting over to where both lions lay. He didn’t even care that they were out cold, he was nuzzling them, so happy to see them alive and ok. He took a moment to look them over, checking for any injuries, healing or otherwise. Nya had a few bald spots on her pawed feet from where her fur was burned off but that would no doubt grow back soon. They were ok… He snuggled himself between them, happy purrs filling the area around them. What did it matter that they might not be going back to their home on the Savannah? They were together and that’s all that mattered.

Jay wasn’t even aware of when he fell asleep, only that he was waking up, feeling groggy but in a nice way. A familiar rough tongue made him wake right up, turning over immediately to see the familiar face of his mate looking down at him. A laugh escaped Kai once Jay sprung on him, tackling him into the grass.

“You’re alright! I was so worried!” Jay says with pliable relief from his place straddling Kai.

“Not really.” Nya says as she walked over on all fours then sat next to them. “The smoke messed up his voice a little but then he completely shot it when they brought him here yesterday and you weren’t here. He’ll be quiet for a while.” She huffed, batting at Kai’s head in reprimand and he gave Jay a sheepish grin while the cheetah looked down at him stunned.

“... At least you’re alive.” Jay finally spoke up, laying down against his chest and nuzzling into his neck. “You’ll get your voice back too. This is all I could ask for.” He whispered and Kai’s eyes widened before his expression softened.

He opened his mouth to say something- only for Nya to cover his mouth with a paw.

“Save it until you can actually talk.” She told him and Kai huffed as he held Jay close, deciding that he would.

______________

“He’s used to jungles so wouldn’t trees be ideal?” Shade asked as he looked inside the newly upgraded habitat designed to support both the Snow Leopard and Jaguar that refused to be separated.

The landscaping involved both jutting artificial rocks and green shrubbery that could endure the cooler temperatures and very little sunlight. The top of Zane's habitat had small panels of skylights after all to not interfere with his perception of day and night. They also added a shallow cave feature with roots and shrubbery on the top so they had somewhere more comfortable to sleep as they were observed. They installed cameras high enough where they couldn’t reach them but the height meant that they couldn’t see inside the cave. It was a fair sacrifice as their kind spent a fairly small amount of time inside their dens anyway.

“It has to be an inside habitat to maintain a cool enough temperature that’s comfortable to Zane. Sure he’ll be able to spend the peak of winter in one of the exterior habitats that might have a tree but temperatures aren’t that low yet. We've made due with shrubbery for now since the trees we have might not be able to adapt to that level of cold- and they could lead to an escape.” Neuro told him as he watched as they laid inside, unconscious still from the move into the habitat. “That and I’m looking into getting my hands on a new arrival even rarer than Zane and an escape route for one that small isn't ideal. I think out of all of the demi humans we have here, Cole and Zane would be best to raise him.” He hummed, already seeing it happening.

“Really? What species?” Tox asked him, curious.

“You’ll see…” Neuro says lightly, walking away once they began to stir.

No surprise that Cole was the one to regain consciousness first and none still when he immediately pulled Zane closer to him, burying his nose into his white hair as he settled again, waiting for the tranq to wear off.

“What comes next is a lot of territory marking from both sides.” Chamille commented lightly, clipboard and pen in hand, already taking notes of Cole’s behaviour. “If you’re looking for entertainment, you’re better off visiting Kai.” She hummed and Griffin huffed.

“I think you mean if I’m seeking death, yo.” He huffed as he walked away, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Still, he found himself leaving the two behind as he walked to the outside habitats, taking a moment to peer into the one nearest to the double doors outside. Inside was a Lynx demi human they recently acquired along with the crow demi human who lacked the ability to fly she cared for. He smiled a bit. These demi humans may as well be humans in many ways, especially with the bonds they create, despite their race. That kind of thing was expected in domesticated demi humans but never with wild ones. He came up to the literal lion’s den shortly after, their habitat situated lower into the ground to help prevent them from escaping. Unlike full lions, demi humans have access to thumbs which made the chances of their escape significantly higher, if Zane wasn’t enough of an example. It was a good thing he wasn’t interested in leaving and neither was Cole. He was spotted immediately by the lion male, Kai and a low growl escaped him. Griffin was surprised when Jay batted at his face, a low hiss escaping him as he did, as if reprimanding him from doing so.

Huh. Could it be that he understood that Kai’s voice wasn’t all there from his smoke inhalation? The female, Nya gave him a look that made it clear she was watching him very closely however as she padded over to the strange, bickering lion-cheetah couple, silencing them with a low roar before resting against Kai’s back, more specifically, his large, spiky mane. What a strange pride. They were just as weird as Zane and Cole. Griffin watched them for a moment longer before an idea struck. Oh.  _ Oh. _

With that, he took off, wanting to be quick to find either Neuro or Chamille, bumping into Ash along the way.

"What's the rush?" The gray haired male asked dryly, brow arched.

"Idea. Oreo. Gotta go!" Was all Griffin got out, running by him.

"Strange guy." Ash huffed to himself then continued pushing the food to the Lion's den.

"Oreo!"

"I told you not to- hey!" Neuro startles once Griffin grabbed him by the shoulders, grin wide.

"What if you put the lion squad with Cole and Zane?!" He grinned and Neuro blinked at him then frowned.

"That wouldn't work. The lions and their cheetah aren't used to the cold temperatures Zane would need to be comfortable, worse still, Kai and Cole meeting spells a nightmare. Those two dominating males? In one habitat? Way too risky." Neuro declined, shaking his head. "I get what you're thinking but as… Different as they all are, that doesn't mean they'll all get along." He says, resting a hand on a deflated Griffin's shoulder.

Despite that, Griffin still thought they'd get along- if not eventually…

___

Cole ignored the humans watching him as he went about exploring- and marking- this new territory. This area was larger than the one he was in before- but closed in all around. He figured that was to keep the temperature down. It's like digging a nice hole under a fallen tree, covered by moss and foliage. The more hidden from the sun the area, the cooler it is. That and he was sure those noisy machines were helping a lot. He was starting to associate it as background noise. He shot the scribbling purplenette a glare before walking into the cave area they were given. Inside, Zane watched him approach, laying languidly on his side, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth. He gave a pleased purr, accepting Cole's nuzzle, feeling his rough whiskers against his face that had less fur than the rest of him.

"They watch us a lot…" Zane purred out, slowly reclaiming his knowledge on the human language they shared in common and recalling more words to use.

"Annoying…" Cole huffed, dropping down next to him, pressing himself against his back, a smile tugging the corners of his lips once Zane shifted closer as he changed positions, leaving them chest to chest.

Zane gave a sound of agreement, using his rough tongue to groom the larger male, licking the thick fur at his neck into a neat arrangement of spots. Cole closed his eyes, letting him do so, his shorter tail flicking back and forth happily, content. From the three weeks he's spent here, he's never expected to come to love- come to  _ want _ to remain in this place. Sure the guaranteed meals were nice but he was used to wandering and exploring. Who knew his dad was right, saying a good mate'll keep him grounded when he was a cub? But Zane wasn't his mate just yet. If only the humans would leave them alone long enough. He wanted to officially stake his claim after all, and something tells him Zane wouldn't mind it at all. Hopefully they leave them alone tonight so he can make his move… He wasn’t willing to risk someone else trying to take him, namely, that other male he sometimes heard roaring further away.

He didn’t sound like another Jaguar- and he was certain he wasn’t like his Zane, but he and Zane were of different species and yet here they were. His tail flickered back and forth anxiously. The humans wouldn’t be foolish enough to try and separate them again- but they might be foolish enough to try and add another male, maybe even a female… And he wouldn’t hesitate to slaughter them if they got close to  _ his  _ Zane. He won’t put off claiming him for any later than tonight, he decided. He may not be as intelligent as humans but he did know taking Zane as his mate meant that they couldn't bare cubs. But really, that didn't phase him at all. He could live without cubs- or simply take on the role for someone else. He's seen it happen often enough. A mother either dies or abandons her young and someone else steps in. Not necessarily of the same species either. They raise them as their own. Surely they could still do something like that here if Zane felt the need for it. He looked down at Zane once he gave a curious mew, no doubt wondering what made him so quiet. Cole only gave a low rumble then rubbed up against him, coating him with his scent.

For now, he was content.

____

"How do we even get out of a place like this?" Nya asked as she paced the perimeter of their enclosure, looking for any weak spots but finding none, as if their captors were experienced with escapees.

"Unless someone is clumsy, there's no way out." Jay told her, walking over to the waterhole to take a drink. "My parents told me about places like this. On the plus side, these humans are the good ones." He shrugged then licked at his paw that got wet.

"Our best bet is to play nice and stay on their good sides. They'll lower their guard around us." He suggests.

"Like hell I will." Kai huffed and Jay glanced at him over his shoulder where he laid on a high rock with narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't even be talking yet. You sound like that time you had a bone stuck in your throat." Jay huffed and Kai narrowed his warm honey eyes at him.

"I thought we agreed not to mention that ever again." He huffed as he watched Jay walk over, hopping up on the rock and setting himself down next to him.

"You did, not me." Jay grinned, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Point is, you aren’t going to sound any better until you learn to shut up for a while.” Nya huffed, testing the only visible exit, wrapping her paw around the bar there and tugging- but no luck. “Looks like we’re not getting out of here until they want to let us out.” She mumbled, hating to admit it but knowing it was the truth. 

“Might not be as bad as it sounds.” Jay murmured with a stretch.

“How is being at the mercy of these  _ humans  _ not a bad thing?” Nya asked with a growl in her voice, agitated.

“They’re clearly not the bad types.” Jay protested, getting up on all fours and padding over. “If they were, they wouldn’t have helped us out and they wouldn’t be keeping us fed. In fact, as much as I hate to say it, they could have killed us already if they wanted-”

“They could try-”

“They could have.” Jay interrupted Kai as he turned towards him. “They shot us with those sleeping things and at literally any point during they could have killed us, but they didn’t. I’m not saying we have to like that we’re pretty much under their mercy- I hate it just as much as you do- but there isn’t anything we can do about it. We don’t even know for sure if we’re even on the Savannah any more- it sure doesn’t feel like it- and we have no clue how to get back, even if we got out of here. They released my parents before so maybe they’ll release us. And if they don’t… At least we won’t have to keep worrying about food and water any more and we're all together.” He told them seriously, getting to his hind legs.

“Point is, how about we at least get used to this place and how things work before we plan any big escapes, yeah? I don’t want any of us rushing into anything and getting hurt- or worse.” He whispered, holding onto his arm as his ears flattened and his tail lowered, the very idea striking fear and worry in his heart.

Both lions frowned, not liking the idea of being… Compliant by any means. But Jay  _ was  _ right. The humans had the upper hand here. Them pushing their luck could lead to any one of them being put down. Maybe even all of them. Not to mention they had no experience with humans, hadn't been taught more than ‘stay away’... They were better off taking Jay’s advice, no matter how much they didn’t like it. Kai leapt off the high rock he was lounging on, landing on all fours before he too got to his hind legs, pulling Jay to him and nuzzling into his hair.

“I don’t like this- neither of us do. It’s not in our nature to just… Do nothing.” Kai murmured low as Jay held onto him, keeping his face buried into the side of his neck, into his mane. “But you’re right. There’s too much we don’t know and don't understand… So for now, we won’t push our luck.” He sighed and Jay gave a slow sigh, his tense shoulders relaxing some as he nodded against him.

Nya on the other hand sat herself down near the exit with a heavy huff. Looks like they’ll be spending some time here after all… Maybe even forever.

______

“Time to go Cham.” Ash called as he walked towards where she was watching the newly integrated couple, even though she couldn’t see more than their tails from inside their den.

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Chamille huffed as she stood then stretched. “It fucking sucks we can’t see inside their den though.” She sighed, peering inside the dark habitat since now its natural lighting was gone.

“Yeah? How so?” Ash asked as he twirled the keys to lock down this wing of the center; a new feature they added after Zane’s little stunt.

“I got back Zane’s blood tests.” She explained, walking towards him, then alongside him as she flipped through her notes. “Zane has those hormonal spikes too- and they’re not as strange as we thought. We only thought they were strange because they usually only show up in their species when there’s a female in heat and the male’s interested. Considering the clear nature of their relationship, I don’t doubt they’ll mate soon. While homosexual relationships among demis- hell, even their primal versions, aren’t uncommon, it’s just that it’s never been studied. Scientists are just fuckin homophobic but I wanted to find out and compare it to a ‘normal’ coupling. Their difference in species makes it even more interesting… I mean, Snow Leopards and Jaguars have different mating rituals. How will they bridge that gap? Will they just make a new one?” She asked then sighed, closing her notebook.

“Who knows? Maybe they’ll get more comfortable with the habitat and do it outside of the den. That or we can wait for the winter months where it’s safe for Zane to be in outdoor enclosures and try then. Winter's just around the corner after all.” Ash offered as a means of consolidation.

“Yeah I guess.” She grumbled as she stood aside, watching him lock up tight. “The first time would have been more special but I’ll take what I can get.” She sighed and Ash chuckled, leading her out.

Their voices faded out, leaving the internally housed wing dead silent. Reflective gold eyes opened then, Cole’s ears perking up further to see if he could hear any other human. Only the quiet calls of nocturnal demihumans filled his ears. Good. With that, he made his move. He pressed himself closer to a dozing Zane, nuzzling the base of his neck where his fur transitioned to hair, pulling a quiet sound out of him. Only when Cole’s nuzzling turned to licking, did Zane finally open his eyes, shifting enough so he could look at him, trying to figure out what he was up to. He only ended up with Cole licking at the scent glands on his face, enticing more of his scent out as he pulled him even closer.

“Cole…” Zane mumbled, closing an eyes he kept licking along his face, moving closer and closer to his ear.

Once his rough tongue finally met the sensitive shell of it, Zane shivered, grasping his shoulder where he was mostly turned towards him, his ears pressing flat on their own as Cole continued to groom him. He swallowed, his hot tongue against his sensitive ear igniting something akin to fire inside of him as his tail flicked and curled. Zane shifted, turning fully to him, if only to get a better angle to rub himself up against his fur, rubbing his face against Cole’s own face to not only leave his scent against him, but to take his stronger, richer scent as well. Low purrs escaped him as he began reciprocating his grooming between scenting, licking against his neck, up to his jaw, pulling low, borderline growls from him. Cole stopped him, if only to spare a moment to gently butt their foreheads together, his gold eyes on his blue. He then moved, rising up from where he laid on his side next to him to all fours and Zane laid on his back, exposing his stomach to him as he purred, batting a paw in his direction.

The action sent heat washing over Cole in a rush and he leaned over him, angling his head so he could nip at the back of his neck. The action had Zane instinctively settling onto his stomach- and Cole took his chance to settle properly over him, nipping at the back of his neck as his member slid from its protective sheath of skin and fur. Zane’s tail helpfully flicked up on its own, the length of it allowing the tip of it to brush and curl against his own face as Cole took a moment to adjust himself. Zane’s breath caught, feeling the slick heat of him carefully prodding- then entering him. He shivered with a purring mew at the heat, at the sensation as his own member was exposed to the cold. It was an alien sensation- he never had anything get into that place before, especially something with so much girth- but not a disliked one. Zane rested his head against the artificial rock below him as he huffed, Cole pressed fully against him now.

He mewled low, tail twitching as Cole pulled back some, mewling louder once he started a tempo of short thrusts, the latter huffing against the back of his neck between the occasional lick and nip against his scruff. Cole grasped his hips firmly, rocking his hips faster into Zane, low growl escaping him as Zane’s heat fluttered around him. Zane turned his head with a breathy mewl, digging his claws into the rock below once Cole reacted and bit into the exposed area, his thick fur keeping him safe from his sharp fangs. There was something inside the length of him kept rubbing against, something that felt almost too good… He unconsciously kneaded his paws against the warm rock below, the feeling increasing as Cole's movement grew shorter and sharper. Cole kept his hold on his scruff this time and Zane shivered with a louder mewl, feeling his heat spill inside him, the sensation, the added heat against that spot inside more than enough to trigger his own release, spilling over the surface under him and his own fur. Cole huffed, remaining still for a moment before he pulled out, Zane rolling over on his back immediately, rubbing himself against the ground before settling, feeling a bit hot and a little tired but in a good way.

Cole settled next to him, taking to grooming him immediately, licking at his exposed stomach, cleaning his spill off his fur and helping him cool down faster. Zane only purred as he did, still riding off the high of his first time mating. He thinks now he understood why those females were so pushy about it- but he was glad he hadn’t found interest in any of them. He licked at Cole’s face once he came close enough, his purrs still loudly thrumming. The content Jaguar let him, closing his eyes. He’d effectively claimed Zane, marked him with his scent all over. He smelled so strongly of him, it would be impossible to mistake him as one not taken. Their status now felt secure.

“Mine…” Cole rumbled, interrupting Zane’s grooming to butt their heads together again.

“Mine…” Zane echoed, nuzzling his pink tipped nose against Cole’s black before giving it a lick.

The Jaguar blinked however once Zane got to all fours, only to brush his body and tail under his chin, passing by once more, only to settle himself almost on top of him, his tail curling and flicking as he purred, looking back at him. Cole’s already blown pupils blew further, picking up on what he meant. He didn’t let the opportunity go to waste though, nipping at his nape as he mounted him again. Looks like their coupling rate wasn’t as different as he first thought.

_______

“Somebody’s getting lucky.” Kai murmured to himself from where he was laying near the pool of water in their enclosure, hearing quiet, barely there sounds that suggested as much.

“Jealous?” Jay huffed as he padded over, dropping himself down next to Kai, laying against his side.

“Not really.” Kai huffed, glancing across at his amber reflective eyes. “I dunno for sure if the humans really left so I’d rather not let my guard down and put us at risk.” He explained, hoping he wasn’t disappointed.

Everything was… Too new. He didn’t trust this place at all.

“That’s fair.” Jay mumbled around a yawn then nuzzled into his warm mane. “M’ not in a big rush myself. Your voice is still messed up- and I know how much you love to roar when-”

“I’m afraid I have to stop you right there.” Nya’s tired mumble came from the top of the stacked rocks and Jay gave a huff of laughter, even as Kai nudged him, the inside of his ears turning red.

A beat of silence passed then, enough for Jay to start drifting off.

“The stars look different.” The comment was barely audible, even for their sensitive ears.

Jay took the opportunity to look up at the sky then, realising that he was right. None of the stars were familiar. That was proof enough that they were nowhere near home. They’ve travelled the entire Savannah before, and the stars never changed this much. The stars were always familiar… But not these. These were new.

“... Yeah.” Was all Jay could think to say.

The realisation was… Depressing.

“I guess…” Kai sighed and Jay looked up at where his eyes reflected the barely there light around them in the same almost orange glow as his eyes. “We’ll just have to learn these ones.” He murmured, lowering his head to look at him.

A small smile tugged the corners of Jay’s mouth then. He nuzzled into his side with a soft purr, warmth filling him as Kai rested his head atop his.

“Yeah. I guess we do.”

________

"Dammit! I knew they'd do it!" Chamille groaned the next day she went to check up on the duo, finding them even more cuddly than they were before, their tails wound together of all the sappy shit.

"How can you tell from just looking?" Tox asked, her gun slung across her back.

"Their cave. I can see the marks from in here. And the inside of Zane's ears are still red, which meant they stopped recently. And I bet if we could examine him, we'd find even more solid evidence." She groaned, bummed that she missed it.

"Now that you mention it, Zane's fur is a bit messier than normal…" Tox mumbled, leaning closer to the glass, unphased as the territorial Jaguar growled, shifting himself before Zane before he began grooming him. "Well, nothing you can do about it now. At least you'll have post mating behaviours to study." She shrugged, glancing across at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, you're right." She murmured, opening her notebook. "Who knows. Even though in both their species, only females take care of the young, they might start showing signs of wanting cubs. Doubtful but it's possible. I need to figure out if they really can support Neuro's next new arrival anyway." Chamille commented as she continued her notes on them.

"That's good and all, but make sure to give em some privacy too. You know Cole doesn't like being watched for too long. Agitate him for too long and he'll never be able to settle enough to look after a cub." Tox reminded her.

"I know. I just wanted immediate pre and post mating behaviours recorded. I can get anything else I need now from the cameras." Chamille mumbled, finishing her notes then closed her book.

"Wanna come with me to watch Ash check up on our strange Pride?" Tox offered after a moment, pulling her rifle from off her back, into her arms as she nudged her.

"You know it." Chamille grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for these cats. Also sorry in advance for any errors. I do spell and grammar check but like, my eyes don't always catch everything.


End file.
